


[podfic of] when life gives you lemons, by ShanaStoryteller

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Explicit Sexual Content, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of when life gives you lemons by ShanaStorytellerAuthor Summary-The only good thing about Oxenfurt is the brothels.~Geralt thinks Jaskier is a whore, but really he's just an opportunist.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic of] when life gives you lemons, by ShanaStoryteller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [when life gives you lemons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819429) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/when%20life%20gives%20you%20lemons%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20when%20life%20gives%20you%20lemons.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20when%20life%20gives%20you%20lemons%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3). Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/profile)! 

This was recorded as an [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod) gift for [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). I literally have nervous butterflies as I post this, because the first podfic I ever listened to back when I first learned about it was Nightswimming. I went back to it so many times over the years, listening to the different parts and it was such a pivotal work in inspiring me to enter podfic fandom. I think your podfic is so amazing, and I hope that this little gift can give you a fraction of the enjoyment that your work has given me. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
